


Jealous never felt so good

by selfproclaimed_princess



Series: G-g-got7! Smut valley! [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson, Crying and stuffs, Cute, Daddy Kink, Fluff, I butchered bon gil ssi's character i am sure he is a nice man, Jealous Mark, M/M, Mark is jealous, Oblivious Jackson, Ot7 but like markson is more strong, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Things go kind of rough, canning, idk what I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfproclaimed_princess/pseuds/selfproclaimed_princess
Summary: Mark gets jealous and jackson gets fucked.





	Jealous never felt so good

"Oh my god i just hit him on his head" mark wishpers horrified. 

Jackson laughs and pats his back. 

"Its ok he wont mind!! Boys!" He addresses the members who were looking at the new person infront of him.

"He is Gu Bon-Gil my teacher my hyung! Winner of south asia olympics in fencing!" He says proudly. 

And boys 'ooh' and 'aaah'

"I am sorry you had to come all the way here for a shooting like this." Jinyoung says. 

And bon-gil just shakes his head smiling. 

"No no. I am happy to do this for my cute dongsaeng" he says laughing and ruffling jackson's hair smiling. 

Well if it seemed like cute smiley relationship to others and to the camera, mark thinks they are all wrong. 

It was obvious by the way he looked at jackson! Mark can feel jealousy flaring in his heart as he stares at them. 

The director gives them all a small break and that guy was all over his jackson smilling, gropping his butt and jackson just laughs it off. 

"Aah! Really hyuung!!" He whines "Stop you are so weird." He says leaning over to bon gil.

Mark growls internally. Why were they standing so close to each other? He felt like going there and ripping bon gil's hands off jackson's body.

How could jackson not see the way bon gil was looking at his red pouty lips? His smirk when he touches his ass.

As much as mark wanted to follow his lover's agile movements while fencing he couldnt help but pout and sulk slightly since they were not on same team.

Jackson hadnt even come to him once and hold his hand or anything sweet or even a wink. He just kept on fawning over his hyung. He thinks darkly. 

He flinches when he feels a sudden squeeze on his wrist. He looks at his side to see jinyoung. 

"Stop." He says simply.

"What?" He tries to act normal. 

"Oh come on if you could you would hiss at the man. We all know what is going on and we all dont like that some guy fawning all over our jackson but dont let it show to your face. There are camera here. I mean jaebum keeps hugging jackson just to show the guy he is not available." He says shrugging putting his mike back on. 

Mark just sighs.

"He is mine for the next few days by the way." He says voice firm. 

Jinyoung just shrugs. "Cool." 

* * *

 

"ALRIGHT! Great shoot guys!! All over for now. You get to leave early." Producer says. The boys whoop in excitment.

They all showered changed their clother. And grabbed things that belong to him, yugyeom carrying bambam on his back with youngjae's hand wrapped around his. 

"Jackson. If you arent busy. Lets go catch up old times sake have some food?" Bon gil says voice sultry.

Everyone freezes and mark seeths silently what was that fucking tone?

"Yea-" 

"Actually" mark's monotonus voice cuts off jackson's reply. "He is busy" he says glaring at bon gil. 

"I am?" Jackson says voice suprised. 

"Yes you are." Mark says. 

"I would prefer it if jackson answered his questions himself." Bon gil says voice sharp and hard face. 

"I would prefer you to back the fuck off" mark says glaring draggers at him.

"Yein!!" Jackson shouts looking horrified.

"Jiaer!" He fires back glaring at jackson. 

"Listen. Bon gil si. You guys might have history and you might have been wanting to make a move on jackson but he is mine. We are dating he is not single and i cannot stand one minute of you taking advantage of his oblivious character." Mark rants voice dark and face distroted with anger. 

Bon gil just scoffs lightly. He turns around a little intimidated by mark. 

"Whatever. Kids like you shouldnt run off your mouths like that. You dont deserve him. You probably dont even satisfy him" He says glaring at mark. He goes out of the door with a confused jackson and seething mark in the waiting room.

Mark grabs jackson's wrist and walks briskly towards the car. Only they were left cause others didnt want to get tangled in the tension between them. 

They sit in the car in silence and jackson keeps fidgeting because he doesnt know what made mark angry.

"Markie..." he starts voice small. "Did i..did i do something wrong?"

Mark melts a little and sighs.

"It is nothing jiaer." He says voice still cold.

And jackson looks down on his palm not knowing how to deal with mark being so cold to him suddenly.

* * *

Jackson gasps when he is thrown to bed.

"Strip." Mark says voice firm, sharp. 

"What?" Jackson says confused.

"You heard me babyboy strip." He slids the tee off his body and looks at jackson expectedly. 

Jackson hurriedly strips off and kneels on the bed not wanting to make mark more angry. 

Mark hums satisfied. He walks towards the bed and grabs jackson's hair pulling it sharply making him wince. 

"Now. You will listen to what i say and do whatever the fuck i tell you to do." 

Jackson nods. He yelps slightly when he feels a sharp slap on his thighs. 

"What do you say little slut?" 

"Ye-yes daddy! I will do whatever you tell me to do." 

"Good. Now. Face down, ass up." 

Jackson scrambles to do so. He doesnt know what ticked mark off and he is so confused and lost that mark is being so cold to him. His daddy is normally so sweet and caring. 

Mark hums softly. 

"Daddy is going to cane you and you will count." He says firmly. 

Jackson's eyes widen and he raises his head. He hated being caned!

"N-no! D-daddy! I..i don-" his complaints are cut by mark's palm hitting his thighs. 

"Not the answer i wanted slut. Shut up and count dont act like you dont like it. Do you think i dont see that hard on?" He growls squeezing jackson's member.

Jackson whines pathetically and nods. His cock jolting in mark's palm.

Mark hums and swings his hand cane hitting jackson perfectly on his sitting spot. 

Jackson howls and his hips go down. 

"O-one daddy!" Jackson groans out. 

"Do you know why daddy is punishing you?" 

He says hitting jackson again. Jackson bites on his sheets to keep himself from screaming and earns himself another hit.

"None of that i want all of then to hear your slutty scream you little bitch."

"Two! Three! Daddy!!" He sobs jutting his hips out. 

"Such a slut." He groans out and cane cracks deliciously on jackson's red ass. "I asked you a question." He says. 

"F-five! I- i dont know daddy!" He screams tears flodding down his cheeks as his ass feels like it is splitting.

Mark throws the cane in the floor. He swipes his own palm across jackson's cheeks that had lines of cane from before. 

Jackson whimpers.

"For being a fucking whore jiaer. So i decided to tell you" he growls his hands grasping jackson's hair and pulling his head up through it. "You belong only to us." 

Jackson is still puzzeled but he cannot help but feel the hotness grow in him as he craves for more. 

"Stand up." He orders. 

Jackson stands up with shaky feet and falls down on his knees again. He looks up at mark to help him but he just looks at him expectantly with a cold stare. And jackson feels a flood of sadness fill in him at the cold behaviour. 

Mark was not playing around he really did disappoint him and he is angry. Jackson was internally panicking a little he wanted something atleast a small kiss.

He winces when mark pinches his nipples. 

Mark grabs his jaw with a tight hold pulling him forward and bitting his lips making jackson groan. 

"Now slut..." he presses a lubed dildo in jackson's entrance. "Since you are such a fucking whore and the moment you dont have any one of our dick in your needy hole you go around flirting" he growls. 

"Here is a little gift for you." And he shoves the thick dildo inside jackson's unprepared hole making him scream. 

Fresh set of tears fall down as he can feel his rim squeezing around the dildo. He had been fucked unprepared many times. He loved it but he cannot help but sob more than ever because there were no smothering kisses and whisper that he was being good. 

Mark was just looking at him with his cold eyes and a sadistic smirk that made jackson shrink. 

He squeals and nearly falls down when he feels the dildo move around in him. 

"D-daddy! I-" 

"Shut up." Mark cuts his complaints off. His eyes were white with rage. He could still see that man touching his jackson. He wraps his hand around jackson's soft neck.

"Drop that vibrator and daddy will use a wand on you all night. Making you cum after every 5 minutes." He warns squeezing jackson's hard cock making jackson buck slightly.

"D-daddy!..i fuck..." he chokes not being able to breath properly.

Mark scoffs clenching his fingers more making jackson moan "God. Any cock would do to you wouldnt it? You just love being a bitch in heat!" He growls bitting jackson's neck. 

And jackson tries to speak but chokes when he mark's long finger slips inside his mouth. His mind is hazy with pleasure surrounding him and the dull pain in his body.

"Prancing around like a little slut and letting that man touch you. Little fucking bitch. You just want a cock. Maybe you've already even fucked your hyung. Kneel." He orders. 

Jackson's mind is in frenzy, he finally knows what ticked mark off. But he was scared for the first time in his life because mark looked really really angry. He really didnt know his hyung was flirting with him!

He winces when he feels a sharp pain on his head. 

"Didnt you hear me you dumb slut? I said on your knees!" He barks out. 

Jackson whimpers when the vibrator suddenly starts moving so fast and kneels down hurriedly. 

Mark shoves his cock inside jackson's mouth and he groans around his length making mark buck his mouth more. 

He shoves jackson's mouth further on his lenght using his hole. 

"Such a good little pussy for me right jiaer?" 

Jackson just gags on mark's long thick length. Mark shoves his cock deep in his throat again. 

"Answer me."

"Yeth daffy!" He slobbers around his length gagging lightly. 

He wriths as the vibrator touches his prostrated. He needed some friction on his cock. 

Mark laughs at the pathetic attempt of jackson to hump the floor and pushes his foot on his length. 

"Such a needy little bitch. Are you on your heat? Comeon, hump on daddy's feet." 

Jackson cries at the cold voice yet still cannot help but feel pleasure and pain running through his body. 

He feels a sob bulbbing up his throat as he remembers mark had still not kissed him. Still hadnt broken the character to ask how he feels. 

"Turn around and on all four" he says and jackson tries his best not to whine when the wood grinds on his akin. 

"Wow you managed to keep that in for a long time. You are such a whore jackson." He growls pushing he vibrator in more making jackson arch his back. 

"You love the attention other give you dont you?" He slaps jackson's ass again and then jerks him off with his fingers loosely around him. "Such an attention seeker. If he would have told you to suck his cock you would have right? Ofcourse you would you love cocks." his hands are wrapped around jackson's mouth as he pulls the vibrator out and slams inside him.

Jackson sobs and shakes his head helplessly trying to tell no he wouldnt. 

Mark momentarily removes his hands and body from jackson and he suddenly pulls out. 

Jackson panicks what if his daddy didnt want him anymore? What if he was so angry he was dumping him?

"No!" He shouts startling mark who was just about to bring lube. Jackson shakes violently on the cold floor scrambling.  "Daddy no!" He sobs tears falling down as he grabs on to mark's legs. 

Mark stands frozen in confusion. 

"I-i am s-ssorry! I am sorry daddy!! I didnt know th-that y-you will be mad i didnt!!" He cried out not letting go of marks legs he looks up with hurt in his eyes. 

Mark flinches. It was the first time in the whole night he had seen jackson's eyes. He looked so devastated and confused. What had he done!!?!!?!

"Shit ba-" 

"I am so sorry. Ple-please please dont leave me daddy.!! I swear i wi-will be a good boy! I will..i will do anything daddy wants! Please dont throw me out.!" He cries tears falling down more.

"Fuck jiaer." Mark curses amd hold jackson softly picking him up and making him sit on the bed. "Baby..." he says softly making jackson look at him eyes red from crying. Shitty thing was mark didnt know he was crying because he wasnt thinking of anything.

"Daddy is so sorry baby. Fuck i went out of line babyboy. I was so jealous of that fucking asshole and became angry and just.. i am sorry. I shouldnt have done that. I will never leave you jiaer!!! Dont even think of that..why...why didnt you use your safe word?" Mark groans softly wanting to hit himself for being such an asshole.

Jackson looks at him with genuine confusion, eyes still red "But he is my brother. Even though he might like me that way there is no way i would ever have sex with him. I am yours and got7's daddy. I..it was not really hurting. I just...i just thought you were going to leave me. And you were being so cold and I-" he says wails his tears streaming down his cheeks as he sobs.

"Oh! Sweetheart i am such a fucking idiot. I am sorry...come here." He says softly and pulls jackson into a hug. 

Jackson pulls off his hug and looks at mark pouting. 

"Hey hey...whats wrong..? Did i-" 

"You havent kissed me the whole night!" He whines out looking away from mark. 

Mark coos lightly at the cuteness. 

"Oh my poor baby boy. Here." Mark pulls jackson kissing his lips and they both move it together in sweet harmony. Jackson moans when mark sucks his tongue softly.

"Lay down sweetheart. Such a good little baby for me.." he says softly making jackson smile. 

Jackson lays down and looks at mark who stands up. 

"Where are you going?" He whines. 

"To get a rag love." He says turning around. 

Jackson looks at him weirdly. 

"Why?" 

"To clean you up?" Mark says confused.

"Exactly why?" 

"What do you mean why?" They just go back and forth looking at each other weirdly. 

"But..daddy!! You are still hard. And i still need you inside me!" He whines looking at mark with a pout.

"Oh. I thought you didnt want to..cause you know..." mark says looking down ashamed. How could he miss what jackson was feeling?!

"Markie" he pulls mark down and kisses him. "If i had hated it or if it had hurt i would have used my safeword. You know that. I just...i just dont like it when you are cold. I didnt know what i did so.." jackson says smiling. "It is ok. I loved everything you did and said expect that. Now...please please fuck me daddy or i will go mad from hard cock." He whines. 

Mark giggles and kisses his slightly bruised neck smiling. 

He pulls the lube out of their bed side drawers and tells jackson to hold on. 

 "You dont have to prepare me i am loose from that vibrator." 

"Oh god. Does it hurt? I-"

"I took jaebum hyung's cock without prep daddy!! I am fine i feels really good." 

Mark sighs and kisses him. He lubes his cock up. 

He pushes in slowly groaning at the tightness wrapping around him.

And jackson arches his back as he feels mark's cock go in him filling him up so good. 

"So good for me sweetheart." Mark moans out and kisses jackson. 

Jackson preens at the praise and kisses back. Their tongue tangling and swiping. 

After a few thrust jackson waits for mark to slam and pound in him like he always does making him go to the moon. But it doesnt come mark thrusts in slowly yet deeply making jackson feel good and fuzzy but he didnt want that. He wanted to be fuckes hard and fast and he could feel guilt ozzing out of mark and sighs. 

"Yein.. _daddy._ hey.." 

Mark looks at him alarmed. "What's wrong baby? Does it hurt?" He asks and tries to pulls out. 

Jackson wraps his strong legs around mark and pulls his hips closer making his cock go deep in him making him groan softly. 

"Daddy!! I am not fragile. You of all people should know that" he says thinking back to all the rough sex they had since they were trainees.

"But i hurt you." He says softly. "And..your cheeks and rim probably hurt and-" 

"It doesnt. It burns so good that i could cum from just that. But i need your cock daddy. Hard fast and deep! Please...dont you want to? I love it when you fuck me like that!!" He begs grinding his hips. 

Mark moans when jackson tightens up. 

"Fuck baby.. when you beg like that.." mark groans when jackson looks at him with pleading lust filled eyes. 

Jackson gasps out loud when he feels mark thrust in hard. 

Flithy moans and 'thank you daddy' pour out of jackson as he does nothing but holds on to the headboard. 

Mark slams in him just like he begged to. 

"God baby...such a good little slut..." he groans out bitting and licking jackson's nipples.

Jackson nods. "Y-yes d-ahh-daddy! More!! Fuck! All yours please!!" 

Mark chuckles. 

"All mine...this ass" he thrusts in deep hitting jackson's prostate while grabbing and squeezing his cheeks. 

Jackson nods. 

"This lips.." he groans out kissing jackson swallowing his moans and whimpers. 

"This cock..." he says jerking jackson hard cock. 

Jackson whines when he feels it. He can feel himself on the edge. 

"All yo-yours daddy!! I belo-aanhh more! M-belong to y-you!" 

Mark kisses him satisfied. 

"Good boy." He says. "Want to cum beautiful?" 

Jackson nods. Hissing when he feels a bite on his neck. 

Mark jerks him off fast and pounds in him hitting his spots making him arch his back moan out 'daddy'. 

It makes mark so happy for some reasons. 

"Baby..comeon...cum for me.."

Jackson nearly screams as he cums all over his stomach. 

"Good boy...thank you for cumming" mark is about to pull out when jackson squeezes him. 

"I-inside pl-please?" He moans out still in his high. 

Mark groans and thrusts in. Jackson moans at overastimulation but he still registers a faint pleasure. 

After few more thrusts and kissing jackson telling him how good he is for him he cums inside him. Jackson groans at the hot liquid in him feelinf sated and satisfied. 

Mark pulls out of him.

Jackson shivers when he feels mark's cum drip out of his hole. He smirks feeling mischevious and rubs his fingers near his hole with mark watching.

He takes some of mark's cum on his fingers and licks them of it looking at mark with hooded eyes. 

Mark groans. 

"God. Such a fucking slut." Mark sneers slapping jackson's ass making him moan. 

"But you love it daddy.." he says sweetly. 

Mark nods not denying. "I do. Lets get you cleaned up love."

Jackson whines not wanting to leave the bed. 

"I will go bring the rag then."

Jackson smiles at him.

He was about to fall asleep when mark shakes him awake. 

"Just a bit love. Stay awake for a minute." 

Mark cleans of the cum from jackson's stomach and rim, wipes sweat from him. He applies cool ointment on the marks from cane and on his neck. 

Jackson hisses at the sudden coldness. 

"Hush love..they will make you feels better. Now stand up for me." He asks softly. 

Jackson reluctantly gets up from the bed and stands silently as he looks at mark changing the sheets sleepily. 

Jackson slips in the cold clean sheet and snuggles closer with the blanket. Mark smiles and lays down beside him. 

Jackson turns around instantly as the bed dips with marks weight and curls up, his head on mark's chest and legs tangled together.

Mark sighs softly. 

"Baby.." 

Jackson humms. 

"I am-" 

"Dont be sorry. It felt really really good." Jackson says interupting mark. He kisses his chest. "I loved it. But..you know I have many friends and some may hit on me and i might not realise it.. dont feel insecure or jealous. Cause i love you guys there is no way i will be leaving them and you for some guy." Jackson says. 

Mark smiles and runs his fingers through jackson's hair.

"I love you gaga.." 

"I love you too yein.." 

 

 

 

 


End file.
